Ethan's Promise
by CryingDragon
Summary: Did Ethan ever have a true love?


Title: Ethan's Promise

Rating: R

Spoilers: Don't think so.

Disclaimer: Ethan and Ripper belong to Joss and his partners. The "Lola" song belongs to whoever owns the musical "Damn Yankees". All else is figments of my warped imagination and I'm not getting paid for any of this.

Summary: Did Ethan ever have a true love?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan sat in the rain, watching his favorite Watcher. Since Ripper's return to England, Ethan could see his old friend wasn't quite himself. As he sat and watched his old friend try to pretend nothing was wrong for no one in particular, Ethan tried to think of some way to cheer up the old boy, and maybe get the old Ripper back as well. Now that there was no Slayer to watch out for, Ethan was sure he'd be able to make things the way they used to be. The way they should be. As he sat considering his options, a chill ran down his spine. Thinking the rain was to blame, he was startled when a sultry female voice behind him whispered, "Hello, Tuffet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(30 years previously)

Ethan was bored. Seriously bored. There were only so many times you could pick pockets or steal cars before the thrill was gone. He considered the house in front of him critically. It would be easy to just slip in the front door and see what he could take before the girl that lived there came home. He had been watching her for a few weeks, trying to decide if she was the type he'd be able to con out of a few quid by playing the interested suitor, and noticed that she was careless about things like locking her door. The rumble in his stomach reminded him that he needed to find some money soon, or he'd starve. Since running away from the abuse of his stepfather, he'd fallen rather quickly into a pattern of stealing from those who were stupid enough to be stolen from, and finding shelter wherever he happened to be when he was tired. The only problem with that was that he frequently ended up in the position he was now. Cold and hungry. Another complaint from his stomach decided him. He looked around to make sure there was no one to see him, then quietly turned the knob and slipped inside. Waiting a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room, Ethan's eyes started to take in his surroundings. A grin slowly grew on his face, as he immediately saw things that would keep him fed for months. Walking as softly as he could, he started to examine several silver figurines that were sitting on a shelf. Just as he was about to reach for one, the lights suddenly came on. 

"Hello lover." A warm, husky voice caressed his ears, causing him to spin around. There before him was the girl he had been watching. Showing no signs of fear, in fact she seemed happy to see him, she crossed the room and stood in front of him. "I was wondering when you'd come out of the shadows and pay me a visit."

Ethan quickly put his most seductive smile on his face. His brain was racing trying to come up with something to say that would keep her from getting him arrested, but the exotic herbal scent of her was making it hard to think. Added that she had the most gorgeous red hair he had ever seen and Ethan found it hard to even remember his name. "Um, well, I, that is…" he stuttered.

She gave a chuckle and ran a finger up his arm. "I've noticed you watching me. I'm just curious why you didn't introduce yourself sooner."

Ethan finally managed to find his voice. "I wasn't sure you'd like me." Now why had he said that? "I'm Ethan. Rayne. Ethan Rayne." He realized he was babbling and it embarrassed him. Normally, he'd have slept with her, gotten her money and been gone before she knew she'd been had, but this intoxicating creature in front of him left him at a loss for words.

As if sensing is discomfort, she chuckled again. "I'm Lola. Would you like something to eat? I was just about to go out for dinner and I'd be pleased to have you join me." The way she said the words made Ethan feel like there was a promise of more than food. "Or we could stay in. I can do wonders in the kitchen."

"Sure." Ethan knew that he was lost. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice said that he should leave. Forget he ever had met Lola. It would be safer that way. But the smell and sight of her quickly silenced it. Following her into the kitchen, he somehow had the feeling his life would never be boring again. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he awoke, confused for a moment by his surroundings. As he remembered a smile crossed his face. She had been right, she could do wonders in the kitchen. After making him the most incredible meal he had ever eaten, she proceeded to show him things he had only dreamed of. As if she had known his every fantasy, they had made love right there, not even bothering to clear up the table. She had shown him things he never thought possible, and he realized quite happily that he could stay where he was for the rest of his life and never grow tired of her. As if sensing his thoughts, she rolled over and kissed him deeply. "As nice as this is, I have to go to work." She got up from the bed and started humming. 

"What song is that, Luv?" he asked as he watched her get dressed.

"It's from an American musical. Don't remember the name of it. Just the words." She started to sing. "Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets. And little man, little Lola wants you." She turned to him with a smile. "I'll see if I can get home early. Think about what you want to do tonight and I'll see if I can make it come true." She kissed him again and then left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days turned to weeks then months, Ethan felt the happiest he had ever been. Lola had shown him things he never thought possible. She had shown him that magick existed. Real magick, not the stuff they did on stage, and that he could do it. In fact, he was damn good at it. She had introduced him to demons and vampires and all the creatures most people thought were imaginary. Most of all, she had shown him the joy of Chaos. The sheer unpredictability of it was like a drug, and he was addicted. And the sex was incredible. 

During a night of lovemaking, they were taking a rest, when she started to recite a poem.

"Little Miss Muffet sat on her Tuffet." She said as she straddled his chest. "With a devilish gleam in her eye. Giving to one Ethan Rayne both pleasure and pain, " she raked her fingers down his chest roughly, "All he could say was…"

"AAAIIII!!!!" he had screamed as she pinched him in a very sensitive area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Penny for your thoughts Tuffet."

Ethan looked at her and smiled, "Just wondering what it's like to be a vampire."

She looked at him, suddenly serious. "Don't. It's worse than hell. Promise me that if I ever get turned you'll put a stake though my heart."

"But you'd make such a tempting treat I'd imagine."

"I'm serious Ethan. Promise me."

Ethan was startled by the strength of her emotion. "I promise." He answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, they were in the park. They had just made love and were lying there staring at the stars, when they were attacked by a pair of vampires. Thinking quickly, Ethan started to recite a fire spell Lola had taught him. Just as the vampire facing him burst into flame, he heard Lola scream. He turned quickly, to see the second vamp with his teeth in Lola's neck. As he ran towards her, he ripped a branch off a tree as he passed it. Staking the vamp though the heart, he caught Lola as she dropped to the ground. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were wide, as if she couldn't see. He held her close and felt more then heard her whisper. "Promise me." 

"I promise." Ethan half sobbed as he picked her up and ran as fast as he could trying to find help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Present day)

Ethan looked her up and down. "You still look as gorgeous as ever Lola."

She chuckled. "You're not looking to bad yourself, Tuffet. So what's say you and I go do something." She drew closer and ran her finger up his arm. "We were always so good together."

Ethan smiled sadly. "I'd love to my dear, but unfortunately, " Lola gasped as the stake drove home and she turned to dust, "I do still keep some of my promises." He turned back to watching Ripper through the window. The rain had picked up again washing the dust that had been Lola away, as well as the tear that rolled down Ethan's cheek.

End


End file.
